Chantal&Venus - Two magical friends
by WhiteSupernova
Summary: The straw-hats are stranded after a storm on a mysterious island with many statues of mythical creatures. They meet Venus Verdure who is now a new member of the crew and is obviuously turuning Zoro's head. Soon one hears in the media of a thief who steals from marine- ships as well as from pirateships. The only things the person leaves are diamonds...
1. Chapter 1: The Island of Statues

**Chapter 1: The Island of Statues**

Two weeks passed since the straw-hat-band of the princess of Alabasta, Vivi and their folk helped and defeated Ruffy

Two weeks had passed since the strawhat-gang helped the princess Alabasta, Vivi and their folk and defeated Ruffy Sir Crocodile. In these two weeks happened... like... nothing. Everyday life reigned again on the board of the Flying Lamb. Well the strawhats got a new member called Nico Robin... but this one is more like a fellow passenger than a member. Since she had worked for Sir Crocodile and furthermore just appeared on board, the mistrust of the strawhats was probably justifiable. Ruffy however took her up into her crew.

 _Apropos Ruffy..._

The captain of the pirate ship hang tired and exhausted over the rail. "Hunger", he whined and yelled:"SANJI! MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!"

Sanji sighed:" You ate the whole provisions for two months, Ruffy..." The named moaned furthermore:" I'm so hungry..." The cook of the strawhats only sighed and looked then with heart-shaped eyes to Nami, who just watched the sea and to Robin who read a book while laying on a lounger. "Namini, Robin dear...", he hummed and danced elegant like a noodle towards the two and asked:" Can I bring you something, my dears?" Nami thought about it shortly and then said:"Yeah, I'd like a smoothie." Robin smiled and looked up from her book and ordered:"A coffee for me please, Sanji."

The blond nooded and disappeared towards kitchen. Zoro in the meantime trained his three-swords-style while Chopper and Lysopp watched him. "Ey, have you nothing better to do?", asked Zoro. To that the two responded:"No."

Nami still looked at the sea... until she suddenly got a bad feeling in her belly. "A STORM!", she yelled and roiled the whole crew. They prepared the ship for the oncoming storm.

But suddenly a lightning hit the mast of the Flying Lamb. The deck began to burn in a split second, but thanks to the high waves that washed over board, the fire was immediately extinguished. Still the pirates had to take care not to capsize...

"A monster-wave is coming!", one could hear Nami over the sound of the roaring waters and pointed to a massive wave that came towards them...

Before anyone could do something, the monster-wave devoured the Flying Lamb. On the next morning, Ruffy woke up first of all and looked around. The ship had a big hole and the mast was burned down. Besides the ship was alright. Ruffy stood up and screamed:"GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Nami replied the first:" Ruffy, I'm here...", and then ran towards him. Also the others came. Miraculously they were hardly injured. Except maybe the Flying Lamb.

"Okay...what now?", asked Lysopp. Zoro responded very serious:"We have to collect some wood to repair the ship."

"Ehm...guys... you have to see this...", meaned Nami and pointed right behind the pirates to an emormous statue in the shape of a dragon. "Wow!", whisperd Ruffy and pointed to another statue, this time in the shape of a unicorn. "There's another!", said Chopper and turned to the statue of an angel. "Why are these statues all around?2, asked Robin. But noe had an answer to that question.

"Coem on, we have to find some firewood", said Zoro and went into the woods. The others were doing the same. On their way, they found more statues of fairies... dragons... unicorns... and other mythical creatures. "Weird... why are there so many statues?", whispered Zoro and placed himself in front of a high and thick tree trunk. "Well, Not important" he thought and used is swordsmanship and cut the trees around him. Zoro laid the trunks already to a bunch as suddenly new trees grew right there where he cut the old ones. No it was official... this wasn't a usual island. But which island on the Grand Line was?

"Tz", Zoro could hear behind him. "Easy to fell these innocent trees... you could at least ask them..." Zoro turned around and saw a young woman with black hair that were light-brown at the end, and violet-pink eyes. She smiled and stood on a branch of a tree. Zoro slightly blushed, but soon catched himself again. "Who are you?", he asked confused. The strange girl jumbed from the tree and introduced herself:"I'm Venus Verdure and I'm a girl of the nature."

"Does that mean you live on tree or...?", Zoro asked sassy. "Well... similar..." answered Venus and raised her hand. One of the branches suddenly got longer and wraped around Zoro just to lift him up in the air. "But with a little extra", grinned the black-haired triumphant. "Impressive! Is thtat a sort of devil's fruit?", Zoro wanted to know. "Devil's fruit?", asked Venus laughing and let the green-haired down again. "I have these powers since birth... I didn't get them through any fruit...", explained Venus and helped the swordsman to get up. "Really?", said Zoro. Venus nodded and continued:"Where I come from, every creature has got special powers since birth. But hardly everyone can control these from the beginning. So we have to learn to control them." Zoro nodded and asked again:"And where do you come from?" Venus lifted the treee trunk with the help of her telekinetic powers and replied:"From Gaia." gain Zoro nodded and said:" Oh before I forget, my name is Zoro." Venus grinned cheeky:"Nice to meet you … Stick-man." Zoro looked indignatly after her, but then also grinned and said:"Nice to meet you too... Flowergirl."

Together they went back to the ship wreck.

"On this island are everywhere statues of magucal creatures... but because some reason there are hardly animals here...", said Nami. Sanji nodded:"Yes, but for that there are many fruits here... only I don't know these fruits and I don't know if they are poisonous..."

"Don't worry, you can eat the fruits... after all I created them", said Venus. Immediately Ruffy, who was still very hungry, grabbed and devoured them. Sanji who saw her, started to danse like a noodle towards her and ensnared her:"Oh, hello beauty, and who are you?"

"Venus Verdure", responded Venus unimpressed and went to Lysopp who had to repair the ship all on his own. "Do you need help, buddy?" Lysopp looked up:"Yeah, but a g-" before he could finish his sentence, the Flying Lamb was covered in a green-pink and sparkly mist. As the mist disappeared, the shi was completely repaired.

"Amazing!", yelled Ruffy and jumbed onto the ship. "Hw did you do that?", asked Nami and turned to Venus who responded smiling:"I'm a girl of the nature and as you can see I have special powers since birth." Ruffy, surprised, asked furthermore:"What? Since birth?" Venus nodded. "Awesome! Do you want to be a part of my crew?", asked Ruffy grinning. " I'd like to", Venus accepted the offer. But suddenly her friendly expression turned dead serious. "Oh yes... the statues... they are magical creatures that are in a rigidity and over us, on the dense clouds-", started Venus and pointed upstairs. And really there were big and dense clouds over them. "There stands the castle in the sky..."

Ruffy looked confused up, then to Venus and asked:"And what's the point of all of this?" But Venus only smiled mysterious and responded:"You'll know soon enough..."

 _ **Epilogue:**_

 _ **Shadow (Author): Ok... why the heck do I always write the chapters at night when I'm totally tired?**_

 _ **Imperfect: Well, because the whole day you do nothing except starring at pictures of Ace * grins ***_

 _ **Shadow: No way! * blushes and sulks ***_

 _ **?: S-Shadow?**_

 _ **Shadow: Hm?**_

 _ **?: Wh-When... i-is... m-my... fir-first... a-appear-appearance?**_

 _ **Shadow: Soon..**_

 _ **Imperfect: If you liked the story, tell us in the comments... please... Shadow needs that ;-)**_

 _ **Shadow: * mumbles * I need Ace!**_

 _ **Imperfect: * sighes ***_

 _ **Credits: Written by I'mWritingStorys**_

 _ **Translated by: Alwaystardis221B**_


	2. Chapter 2: Diamond Hood

**Chapter 2: Diamond Hood**

 _ **Imperfect: New short-description of the story^^ do you like it?**_

 _ **Shadow: Wow the first time you're writing in broad daylight... what's happened?**_

 _ **Imperfect: I managed to divert from Ace's countenance *Shadow shows her a picture of Ace and the author is immediately in a kind of trance***_

 _ **Shadow: Well... be honest... you can't reject Ace^^**_

 _ **?: D-Do I... come... now?**_

 _ **Shadow: We'll see ;)**_

 _Previously:_

" _Oh yes... the statues... they are magical creatures that are in a rigidity and over us, on the dense clouds-", started Venus and pointed upstairs. And really there were big and dense clouds over them. "There stands the castle in the sky..."_

 _Ruffy looked confused up, then to Venus and asked:"And what's the point of all of this?" But Venus only smiled mysterious and responded:"You'll know soon enough..."_

 _A few weeks later on the deck of the Flying Lamb..._

Now since some time the straw-hats have two new members and these are Nico Robin, a former assistant of Sir Crocodile, who one day just appeared on board and Venus Verdure, a creatures from a complete different world, as it seemed.

Venus soon settled in with the straw-hats and most of the time she spent with Zoro which she loving called "Stick-Man". Zoro returned the favour and called the nature girl "Flowergirl". Although they didn't admit it, but they really liked eachother.

Venus got also very well along with Lysopp. Thanks to Venus' craftsmanship and her wide knowledge of the nature, Lysopp could build a slingshot that works with pollen. But this pollen wasn't usual, because it comes from Venus's plants that can grow everywhere and they are also very poisonous.

The slingshot itself has a range that is 3x higher than the one of his old slingshot and it was also because of his accuracy so dangerous.

That the straw-hats, its captain has a bounty of 30 million, now had two new members made soon the rounds.

But soon it appeared another, maybe an even more important message...

"Diamond Hood" read Robin the headline of a newspaper. Next to her sat Nami and Zoro, also Venus and Sanji sat at the table. "Diamond Hood?", asked Venus interested and looked at the headline of the newspaper. On the picture one could see a white diamond. "In the article stands: since three weeks one hears of increased provisions-robbery from marineships as well as from pirateships. The culprit has never been seen, the only trace the thief left was a diamond or other jewels.-"

"Jewels?", interrupted Venus her and looked at her in shock. "Ehm yes?", answered Robin. Venus didn't say a word and glanced thoughtful at the ground. "What's the matter, Venus?", now Zoro asked worried. "Somehow it seems so familiar to me... as if I've already heard of this... I think that the sulprit was a she", responded Venus. "And why would you know such a thing?", demanded Robin. "Well... you need to understand that I have gaps in my memory. When I heard the thing with the diamonds, a memory of my friend came back... but I'm afraid it's just a limited", explained Venus. "Hmmmm...", murmured Lysopp. "Do you thinks that mybe she will also steal from our provisions?", he asked the group. "It wouldn't surprise me", answered Venus.

 _In fact only a few days later it came to a robbery from the mysterious burglar..._

It was in the middle of the night, everyone on the Flying Lamb was asleep.. well... almost everyone...

Venus Verdure laid since some hours in the storeroom of the Flying Lamb, hiding. She was sitting on watch and was waiting for the thief "Diamond Hood". It seemed possible that she had something to do with her former life. Venus could hardlly remember her past, she couldn't even remember her name for a long time. One day she woke up without memory of what happened and completely disoriented on this island where everywhere statues of magical creatures were standing. The more time she pent on the island, the more she could remember. But still she was missing many things from her old life. For example: How she landed here on this island and why wasn't she in Gaia? Venus remembered this "Diamond Hood" only rough, but in her memories she was called "Supernove". She wanted to see her desperately to solve another riddle of her past.

Suddenly Venus saw a completely disguised figur going through the wall to the storeroom. But instead of overpowering the thief, Venus just watched her. The thief took some fruits, some bread and around 100ml water, before she put a little diamond between the potatoes. Quietly she went thorugh the wall without noticing that Venus threw a little red flower on her. This flower would reveal to Venus where this "Supernove" would be. Venus wanted unconditionally know what's it all about with the thief. So she let her escape and later she would look after her and what she was doing with the food.

 _The next morning in the galley of the Flying Lamb..._

"HUNGER!", cried a straw-hat boy with black hair. "WAIT!", said a guy with blond hair and a cigarette in the mouth. "I saw Diamond Hood yesterday", interrupted Venus the disput of Ruffy and Sanji. Immediately she had the attention of everyone. "You have?!", yelled Ruffy in shock. "Well if you have then why didn't you overpower her?", asked now Zoro. Venus blushed a little bit, she felt nervous in his presence and replied:" Because I wanted to know what she'd do with the food..." Now was Nami angry:"IT'S OBVIOUS WHAT SHE DOES WITH IT! SHE'LL EAT IT!" Venus responded: "NO! Something tells me that she needs it for something else... and I will find out what that is." The other looked at eachother, before Lysopp said:" But how do you know where she is?" Venus then explained:" I put a transmitter before she disappeared again. That way I can locate her."

Ruffy nodded and said:" Great... let's see where she is...", he stopped for a moment and then yelled:" BUT FIRST LET'S GET SOME FOOD!"

 _After the delicious meal..._

"Okay, Venus. Where is this Diamons Hodd in the moment?", asked Zoro. The blackhaired closed her eyes for a second and focused. When she opened her eyes again, Venus responded:" She's on a island. Not far away." The other nodded and struck off to the island where this Diamond Hood/Supernova should be.

 _At the same time on the island..._

"Thank you", said a woman and a man thankful. Their clothes were completely dirty and shredded. It only needed one look and one could see how poor these people were. Ein girl wih brown hair and blonde hair-ends gave the couple a bag full of food and something to drink. "It..It's m-my... pleasure...", she stuttered with a smile on her face. Her left and right eye were different from eachother. The left eye was golden and the right was blue. Right as she wanted to stand up and wanted to turn around, a familiar voice to her, suddenly appeared and said:" HEY YOU THERE!"

shocked she turned around and saw some people coming over towards her. One of them had black hair that went brown/blond at the ends. Her eyes had also a different colour scheme, they went from blue to pink. "You're this Diamond Hood?", asked the blackhaired and scrutinized her from top to bottom. "Actually...yes, b-but.. my... my real name i-is... Chantal", responded Diamond Hood. Now she had the full attention of the blackhaired. "Chantal? Is our full anme Chantal Supernova Alpha?", demanded the girl. Surprised looked the shy person up and replied:" Ehm...yes..."

"I've seen you before...", said Venus.

"So you are the girl that stole our food...", spoke a greenhaired guy and starred at her. "You appear to be very noble-minded... you share your food with others. Do you that often or is it just this one time?", asked an orangehaired woman curious. "I-I..steal..the... the food and I... give it … to... to the p-poor", exlained Chantal shy. "That's really courageous of you...", said Sanji and blew the smoke of his cigarette out of his mouth. "Thank you...", answered the brownhaired girl.

"I like you. Do you wanna become a part of my crew?", asked Ruffy wide grinning and got hit on his head from Lysopp. "Hey, Ruffy, you just can't ask her such a thing!", he meant in a serious tone. "Why not?", asked Ruffy nervous and slightly confused.

Chantal smiled shyly and responded in a thankful, but also depressed tone: "It w-would b-be... nice... not ...to.. to be.. alone all the …..t-time..."


End file.
